Emma's Climax
by Siredtoalex
Summary: AU: Henry's in trouble. Emma visits his teacher, Regina Mills.


Emma's Climax

Emma Swan had it all figured out. She married her high school flame, Killian Jones when she was just twenty years old, due to financial reasons. Turned out it was much easier to raise a child when you are married. Love was never out of question; Emma loved her good-looking husband. They were together since they were fifteen and never parted since then. Killian is an artisan with his very own business. Nowadays he doesn't do the handiwork anymore. His employees focus on these parts since he lost his left hand when a clumsy customer turned on the shredder as his hand was down the drainpipe. A loss, which Killian cut deeply and sometimes, woke bitterness.

Her husband had gotten used to wearing a hook to support his functional hand. Jokes on him, Emma often called him Hook. A nickname he would never confess to actually really like. It made him sound bad and mysterious.

Henry, their twelve-year-old son was as handsome as he could be. Emma could not be prouder. She had the most compassionate child one could ask for. He came much after her. Although sometimes she wished Henry could have some of his fathers' abilities. Standing up for himself for example. If he would have, Emma would not have been in this situation again.

The sound of her heels hitting the floor when taking steps echoed in the hallways of Henry's school. He was a fast learner and skipped a class. That is when he somehow became enemies with everyone. Literally everyone. This was the sixth time Emma went to his school to step in for her kid. This time, to his geography teacher. Henry liked to call her 'Evil Queen', because the school deadly feared her. Emma huffed. He sure didn't know what his mother was capable of.

The blonde reached the classroom where the teacher was expecting her. After a loud knock, Emma entered her child's classroom. "Misses Mills?" Emma called when she saw no one was in the room. "It's Miss Mills." Regina corrected and walked trough the doorway of her office that she supposed was somehow attached to the classroom and connected by a wooden door. The young mother rolled her eyes. Of course, she isn't married. Who could possibly marry a bitter old woman who let her frustration out on kids? Although, when Emma spotted the raven-haired, her breath hitched. A tall, tanned, thin and young woman in her early thirties looked at her. She suddenly felt naked, as if the woman stripped her out of her confidence. She wore a tight red skirt combined with a half-buttoned blouse. Emma could see her black lace bra shine through the thin fabric. Her black gorgeous locks fell to her shoulders.

"You're late, Miss Swan. Just like your son." the teacher spoke sternly. Emma tried everything to collect the little pieces of confidence she still had. "It's Misses." she corrected which resulted in Regina smirking. Her eyes were glued to her red lipstick. She wondered if dressing up like this was appropriate for school. She couldn't imagine all the boys drooling and not being able to study.

"You like the view, am I right Misses Swan?" Regina whispered and bit her lip. Emma somehow felt weak, like her legs were made out of chocolate and the hotness melted them. "Do you think this outfit is appropriate?" Emma asked with challenging eyes. "Well, no one ever complained." Regina got closer while staring deep in Emma's doe-eyes. She lifted Emma's chin, so their lips were at the same level, before leaning close to her ear. "I can take them off if you want." she offered and breathed hot air at her ear. Emma closed her eyes and found herself being dragged away to somewhere far away.

She had never lost an argument or discussion. Emma thought she was perfectly prepared to face off against the teacher. This was definitely nothing she prepared for. "You gave my son an F. May I ask why?" the blonde found courage to speak and didn't sound too weak. Regina laughed dryly. "Have you looked at his test?" the slightly older woman asked and pushed Emma against the desk. Emma shrieked. She gripped onto the wood and leaned over it, in order to create distance between hers and Regina's face. "Henry had somehow trouble with memorizing locations of European areas." she stated and stared into the blonde-haired person's eyes. Emma swallowed. "He studied so hard. There has to be a way of retaking the test. He's such a great student." Emma suggested.

"Indeed, he his. Amazing grades, no teacher ever complained." Regina agreed and leaned a little closer. "But the test is final. No student can retake it. He didn't study hard enough." Regina concluded and was about to turn around, to end this intimidating game. She succeeded; Emma was completely out of line. Much to her surprise, the blonde-haired woman grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Emma sure was confused and agitated, but didn't forget her duty. She wanted what is best for her son and would not settle for anything less.

"He did. I was with him. Please, Miss Mills." Emma pleaded and held her hand. Regina was irritated at this contact but didn't mind breaking it. "Geography is a great subject, isn't it Misses Swan?" Regina started and traced lines along her hand. "Once you memorize a location, you cannot simply forget it. It does not matter if you willingly learn it or just remember it by accident. Once it is inside your brain, it won't come out. No matter how hard you try. We have a strong sense of orientation. That is how the humankind survived. "Regina explained and placed her hand on Emma's flat stomach. The sudden touch made her gasp. Regina was mesmerized by her anatomy. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Something about her was making her feel young and irresistible - and to Emma, she was.

"I can demonstrate if you please, Misses Swan." Regina whispered and trailed down. She used her other hand to open Emma's jeans to quicken to process of reaching her destination. "I've had many women, Misses Swan. There is no doubt that every female body is different…" Regina expounded, Emma's heart somehow sank at this statement. She felt a burning desire to listen to her and the smart things she said.

"But after you have gotten to know the area … You figure out where to go. Just like the native people, knowing where to find water without having seen the lake." Regina bit her earlobe and let her hand sink further. She passed the waistband of her underwear and pressed her hand against Emma. Regina slightly moaned. "And there it is. You're so wet. Does your husband know women arouse you this much?" Regina continued making quiet moans.

Emma held tightly onto her. She didn't want to miss a second of what she did to her body. Never had she felt this amount of raw lust. "And this… is where your most sensitive part is, Misses Swan." Regina explained and caressed her clit. "Miss Mills…" Emma moaned but was cut off. "Call me Regina." she breathed out. "See how easy? No matter how different a body is, an expert knows what he's dealing with." she pointed out. "Please … "Emma begged and pressed herself against Regina's hand. "Fuck me." she pleaded. Regina could never resist a good beggar. Especially one with Emma's appearance. She was stunning, and at this moment, completely hers.

Regina used two fingers to penetrate the blonde. The motion pushed Emma on the desk, with her long and slim legs wrapped around her waist. "God, yes!" the blonde screamed and sank her nails in Regina's skin. Emma was always vocal, but never like this. Hook couldn't make her feel the things she felt right now. Despite of being tight and already filled, Emma pleaded for more. She wanted to feel more of this magnifying woman. Regina continued with four fingers buried deep inside the mother of her student. She rocked against her; Emma's muscled tensed every time they hit her sweet spot. Regina had no trouble finding it. She was an expert, after all. Emma pulled Regina's dark hair, they moved animalistic.

After minutes passed, Emma threw her head back in ecstasy; Regina gave it a last shot and picked up her speed. Her muscles burned and she was sure her arm was about to depart from her body, but it didn't stop her of giving her the orgasm she deserved. "I'm…" she started shaking and could not finish her sentence, the teacher didn't stop her movements and let Emma's sensitive centre feel every inch of her. Screams filled the lonely halls and classroom where Emma made the most sexual experience of her life.

When they slowly stopped moving, Regina stayed inside of the women for a brief moment, before taking out her fingers and licking them clean. Emma felt like she was about to faint. There was no way this woman was real. She satisfied her on so many levels. "You're so hot, Regina." Emma confessed and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't manage to catch herself. She was lost in this experience. Lost in Regina. "You're not bad yourself, Misses Swan." Regina complimented and bit her lip.

"Call me Emma." she demanded and stared at her longingly. She wished to go back; to feel it again. She needed to savour everything Regina did to her body.

The young mother suddenly thought of Hook and Henry. They were already expecting her. She ran late again. They were probably worried. "I have to go…" Emma trailed off and stepped closer. She wasn't sure what this was, neither was the latter. Did she regret it? Never. This was just the beginning of something beyond imagination.

"I really hope Henry hands in another bad test." Emma joked and grabbed Regina's hand. Something about this felt right. More than with Hook. After all, this should have made her feel guilty. Maybe she was selfish, but maybe she didn't care anymore.

"Me too. I long to have you again, Misses Swan. Too bad we're out of time." Regina softly spoke and finally let go of her hand.

"As for Henry … He can retake this test. I'll make an exception." she smiled and waved her off.

"Really?"

"Yes, now leave before I change my mind." Regina laughed and shut the door after Emma exit with a sexy smirk.

"Mom, you're late! We thought she killed you. " Henry shouted and ran towards her. Emma embraced him in a tight hug. "How did it go? She's rough, isn't she?" Henry asked what made Emma smile. "You can retake the test." Emma announced proudly. "Really? She never lets someone do that." Henry asked unsure. "Well, I have my tricks. It's late, go to bed. I love you." Emma kissed his forehead before walking towards Hook.

"What's wrong with you? You're walking funny." Killian pointed out and kissed her cheek. Emma laughed silently. Regina was indeed rough. "Oh … I slipped. Trust me, these schools aren't safe anymore." Emma lied with a joking tone. Hook laughed before shaking his head.

"You're too clumsy, Emma. I am glad you and Henry's teacher got along. He could benefit from that." Hook pointed out.

He did not know how much truth hid behind these words.


End file.
